


Knitted

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Crafts, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Knitting, Light Angst, One Shot, Parenthood, Soft Din Djarin, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Din notices you've begun keeping something from him, constantly hiding away at night. Finally deciding to confront you, you give him the most adorable surprise.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Knitted

Din realized something was odd the day you came back from the market lugging along two overflowing, large bags. You weren’t exactly one to just splurge for any reason having known way too well the importance of budgeting so to see you arriving back to the ship under the weight of items was confusing. 

He tried peaking into the bag but was only able to make out a mirage of colors before you quickly closed it and starting shooing him away. Din tried asking what all that stuff was but you ignored it, attention now set on finding a place for your newly purchased items. 

Stuff started to get even weirder with you when you began hiding away in the evening. If in motion, he’d find you in random areas of the ship, your back always to him as your hands worked away at something. When he’d call your name, you’d clean up your supplies and spend the rest of the night with him, very good at pretending nothing was going on.

While situated on some planet or another, you’d take your project outside, furiously working in whatever field you found yourselves in. You’d still make sure your back was to the ship, covering whatever you were doing. 

Din would watch you sometimes, greatly confused but hesitant to ask. The last thing he wanted was for you to feel he was overbearing. He knew you could handle your own and hoped you’d come to him in time with… whatever was going on. 

But things were even more peculiar when you began allowing Grogu to join you in your work, still denying Din even a hint. He was stunned when he realized this while looking for the child one night. Giggling coos came from outside, driving his interest, and sure enough, there was the little guy sitting across from you, absolutely captivated.

Suddenly, both of you appeared to be keeping something from him. While he didn’t exactly feel anger or worry (What could you possibly conspire with a child?) he certainly felt a tinge of jealousy. Din didn’t want to admit it at first but, yes, he was jealous of the green creature. 

Still, though, he tried not to pry. He’d pretend to be just as busy or involved with one thing or another on the ship. You really didn’t seem to notice him faking tasks. 

But he had to admit, the loss of your attention from time to time was driving him kind of insane. Sure, you’d accompany him throughout the day and sit with him chatting away in the mornings but the second the opportunity arose, you were off. 

Finally, one day, Din decided he was going to at least ask what was up with you. He wasn’t going to be all demanding or intimidating he was just going to ask a simple question with hopes of you letting him in.

It was like any other night as you were seated outside the ship with your back to the ramp, per usual. The child was with you, seemingly very comfortable sitting on your lap. His big ears were peaking out, giving his position away.

Din could faintly hear you going on about something as he was making his way to you, but before he could get very close, you picked up on his presence and collected your items. Moving the child off your lap, you stood up, hands behind your back. You and Grogu stood watching Din as he approached.

"Hi, honey," you smiled innocently at the Mandalorian stomping his way towards you, clearly with a distinct purpose. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked, watching your suspicious stance. 

"Of course," you nodded. "Why? What’s wrong?"

"I- What’s wrong?" He scoffed but instantly regretted it, realizing his plans of asking a "simple" question were going off the rails very quickly. "I should be asking you that."

"Well, nothing’s wrong here," you said and looked down towards the child. He was glancing between you two. "We’re okay, right?" Grogu cooed in response. 

Din just sighed. "What’s with all the disappearing and secrecy? I don’t mean to be nosy, _cyar’ika_ , but it’s getting concerning-,"

"Give me an hour," you blurted out.

"Huh?" Din asked, suddenly dumbfounded by your response. He had just gotten back on his original goal ready with his speech and yet you were already stopping him.

"Give me an hour," you repeated. "I’ll show you what I’ve been working on."

He nodded, "Okay. One hour."

You smiled, nodding back all seriously as he had. "One hour."

***

Exactly one hour later, Din came marching back out only to find in standing in a different spot. The child was nowhere to be seen but from the way you were standing eagerly in front of what looked like some wood debris, something in him told him where he’d find the little guy. This did nothing but add another layer of complete bewilderment. 

"So, you really want to know what I’ve been up to?" You teased, rocking back and forth on your feet. 

Din sighed, " _Cyar’ika_ …,"

"Okay, okay," you said and stepped to the side, arms outstretched in presentation fashion. "Ta-da!"

What you had to show was far from anything Din could’ve ever expected. There, standing on the debris, was Grogu draped in a long knitted sweater complemented by a tiny matching hat. He waved his little arms in equal excitement as you both looked to Din for a reaction.

"What…?" He was suddenly at a loss for words. Had you done this? Had you been putting together clothes for the child this entire time? A million things ran through his mind as his heart was melting from watching the pride in your eyes.

Kneeling in front of the child, he touched the sweater, almost in disbelief that it was real, and then turned to look back at you. You took a seat next to him, smile as wide and excited as ever.

"I made him some outfits," you said, reaching into your jacket pocket to pull out some more articles of knitted clothing. You handed some to Din for which he stared at, still speechless. "I thought the sweater and hat were the best to show you first but I also have some gloves, socks, even more sweaters-,"

"You made all these? That’s what you’ve been doing?" He finally asked, accidentally cutting off your rambling. 

You nodded, "Yeah." 

Din got quiet again as he looked over everything, gently inspecting the items. Suddenly feeling embarrassed by his lack of substantial words, you turned your attention to Grogu. You watched as he had begun picking up the tiny gloves to put on. You chuckled at his fascination for the pieces, grateful someone seemed to like them.

" _Cyar’ika_ , I can’t believe it," Din mumbled, placing the garment he was holding back with the others. 

"Is- Is it okay?" You nervously asked, still looking towards the child who had just figured out how to put on gloves. He let out little coos at his accomplishment. 

"It’s incredible," Din finally answered, now joining you in watching Grogu enjoy the new outfit choices. Your heart nearly burst at his words. A rush of relief came over you as the fear of accidentally overstepping had been creeping in your mind. "You seriously did all this for him?"

You couldn’t help the smile starting to break out on your face again. 

"Yeah, I did," you nodded. "I thought he deserved some kind of wardrobe and I got a good deal on the yarn at the market so, I went for it."

Din took one last glance at the clothes before fully turning to you. You just shyly met his dark visor’s gaze. 

"Why did you keep it from me?" He asked, softly.

You chuckled, "Why would I tell you when we could give you a little fashion show instead?"

Din couldn’t help but give a small laugh at your explanation. Warmth filled you as you took in his reaction to your project. 

"You’re so great," Din whispered as he brought his hand to face, caressing your cheek softly. The warmth was traveling to your face now causing you to unsuccessfully suppress yourself from blushing at his touch.

"Din…" you sighed, practically melting into his hand.

"I mean it," he mumbled, his thumb brushing over your lips. "I know I don’t say it enough but you’re the best partner I could’ve asked for."

You swore your heart skipped a full beat at his words. You pulled his hand from your face and intertwined your fingers. Leaning closer, you gave a sweet kiss to his helmet. Din let out a content sigh at the action. 

"You don’t need to say it," you whispered. "You show it every day."

Din had half the nerve to rip off his helmet right then and there and finally soak in your glorious kisses when he heard those words fall off your lips. You must’ve known what he was thinking as you gripped his hand tighter and went in to give another kiss to his helmet — but, of course, someone had to pipe up beside you. Incoherent babbling put a halt to your actions.

You turned to find Grogu standing in front of you two, watching with those curious eyes. He was holding up another long sweater you had made, motioning it up towards you.

Din looked at him, trying to make out whatever he was trying to communicate. "What?"

"Someone is demanding a wardrobe change," you chuckled. "Models are such divas."

Din laughed along as he started helping you get the little guy into a new outfit. When he was content, the child did little spins showing off his little outfit, making yours and Din’s heart absolutely melt. 

An arm was slung over your shoulder suddenly as Din pulled you into him. You happily accepted, wrapping your arms around him, nestling your head into his armor-covered chest. You two sat in some silence for a moment or so watching Grogu admire the pieces and work out different accessories. 

"I love you, you know," Din mumbled. "A lot."

You giggled, I love you more."

He scoffed, "Impossible, _cyar’ika_."


End file.
